


Roommates

by Melime



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Barbara's parents insist on calling Tabitha herroommate.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Colegas de quarto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731042) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [Femtropebingo](http://femtropebingo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, "roommates" square.

Barbara rolled her eyes, and tossed the letter on the general vicinity of trash, where she should have placed it from the moment she realized who it was from.

“What’s wrong, Babs?” Tabitha asked, setting the bills she was sorting over the desk so she would have a free hand to touch Barbara’s.

“My parents, apparently now that I’m not answering their calls they decided to start sending letters.” At this point, they hadn’t spoken beyond a few words on birthdays or Christmas in years, but even that had stopped once Barbara broke off her engagement.

“What are they up to this time?”

“The usual, complaining that I broke off my engagement ‘to that nice man’, that they never liked before mind you, and asking for how long I’ll be living with my _roommate_. Apparently they are still having trouble with the meaning of the word bisexual.”

“Ugh,” Tabitha said, rolling her eyes, “when will they stop with that? We should go to one of their balls, put on a show in front of their friends.”

Barbara laughed. “It’s not a bad idea, but I don’t know if I can stop myself from cutting their throats if I ever see them again.”

“And are we sure that’s a bad thing? It’s not like they wouldn’t have it coming.”

“The offer is sweet, but if we went to jail you wouldn’t be my _roommate_ anymore,” she said, pulling Tabitha closer, “and we wouldn’t want that, now, would we?”

Tabitha smiled. “True, what revenge can we get you without getting caught?”

“Let’s get the camera, I bet we can make even them realize you’re more than just my _roommate_.”


End file.
